


Stupid Things

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: draco100, Community: hp_nextgen100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hook-Up, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: This was not supposed to be about love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Draco100 - A Drabble Community





	Stupid Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_NextGen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #214 'Intense' and [Draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/) using prompt #103 'Without Love'.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, Draco thinks.  
  
He wasn’t supposed to fall for Albus.  
  
This was supposed to be casual. No feelings involved.  
  
This was not supposed to be about love.  
  
But as he watches the young man lying next to him in bed, he knows that he can no longer deny the truth.  
  
He can no longer deny that what may have started out casual, has turned into something more.  
  
Feelings did get involved. Intense, powerful feelings.  
  
Feelings that make him do stupid things.  
  
That make him lean in and kiss him.  
  
That make him whisper ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
